


We've Come So Far, My Dear

by once_uponacaptain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_uponacaptain/pseuds/once_uponacaptain
Summary: Excessively cheesy future CS morning fluff where the Final Battle was never a thing.





	We've Come So Far, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't post stories this short as separate works outside of Tumblr, but I wrote this earlier in the week to cope with the news of Jen leaving OUAT and thought some of you may need the fluff as much as I have over the past few days. <3 Title taken from "Say You Won't Let Go."

She wakes up to the smell of coffee brewing and the sound of some sea shanty that’s vaguely familiar coming from the kitchen downstairs. Their bedroom door is closed, but he’s singing loud enough that he might as well be in the room with her. It’s a regular habit of his in the morning that she often wakes up early because of, but she loves him too much to complain about it.

Sitting up in bed, she stretches her arms out over her head and glances at the clock on the nightstand. It’s just after seven; she’s surprised that Killian just now seems to be up and getting ready for the day. Despite it being Saturday, he was a true sailor, and this morning routine of his should have started at least an hour ago.

As tempting as it is to lie back down and pull the sheets up over her head, she gets up and pulls on a thin black robe over the T-shirt she’d slept in. (Both Killian’s; he’d made the joke once that he didn’t realize getting married would also equal giving her free reign of his wardrobe.)

Married. The word lingers in her mind as she leaves the room and heads downstairs to see just what he’s up to. Their wedding was just over a month ago, and Emma still has trouble some days believing that this is her life now, that she has a home, a family, a husband that she falls a bit more in love with every day.

He’s still singing to himself when she enters the room, his back turned to her as he stands at the stove and flips something on the frying pan. The smell of bacon makes her smile as she walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of thin sweatpants that sit low on his hips and she loves the feeling of his bare skin under her hands as she molds herself against him. As much as she loves the rugged pirate who wears leather and eyeliner, she loves him just as much like this, laid back and at ease in their home without a care in the world.

“G’morning, love.” He looks over his shoulder and smiles at her.

“Hey, handsome.” She stands up on her toes and presses a kiss to his cheek, “Got started kind of late this morning, didn’t you?”

“Aye. I wasn’t exactly eager to get up quite so early for once.”

“Is there a reason for that?”

Emma feels him shrug against her as he’s putting the cooked bacon on a plate and setting it to the side. “Perhaps it’s because I get to wake up next to the most beautiful creature in all the realms every morning, and I wanted to savor it while I had the chance.”

She blushes a bit at the sentiment. His eloquent words of affection are something else she still hasn’t gotten used to, and she secretly hopes it never changes. “I’m glad you paused the savoring long enough to make breakfast; I’m starving.” Her stomach growls as if on cue and she reaches around him to steal a piece of bacon, not even caring that it’s still scalding hot as it burns her lips.

Killian turns around in her arms and kisses her softly, the taste of his morning coffee still on his tongue. “What’s on the agenda today, Swan?” It didn’t matter that she had taken his last name; he’d made it clear that she was always going to be his Swan as long as he had a say in the matter.

“Nothing really.” Henry was with Regina until Monday, and neither one of them were expected at the sheriff’s station unless an emergency happened. “I thought maybe we could go sailing this afternoon if the weather’s nice, just the two of us.”

The mention of his other True Love brings a smile to his lips. “Aye. I’d like that.” He notices the way she looks at him intently as he plays with the end of one of her blonde curls. “Something on your mind?”

Emma’s mind goes back to a similar conversation they’d had in this same spot not long before their wedding. “I just…I know I’ve said it before, but sometimes I still can’t get over how happy I am with you.” It’s taken a lot for them to get here, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. He kisses her again when she tells him as much.

“I love you, my wife,” he mumbles against her lips.

“And I love you, my husband. Tell me…how do you feel about pancakes with that bacon?”

His answering grin is enough to show that he knows exactly what she’s talking about. “Oh, I do love the way you think.”


End file.
